The Jester Who'd Be King
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Get the mission from the gate guard and speak with Apururu in the Manustery who will explain that her brother is locked in a Dungeon, and only you can save him, by collecting five rings to open the dungeon door. These rings are mostly from past missions - you have to go speak with the NPCs to collect them. Collect the four rings from: :*Apururu - Manustery Ring (Manustery. Windurst Woods - received upon first conversation/cutscene) :*Tosuka-Porika - Optistery Ring (Opistery, Windurst Waters) :*Sedal-Godjal - Aurastery Ring (J-8, Davoi) :*Rukusu - Rhinostery Ring (F-6, Lower level of Fei'Yin) *Once the four rings have been collected, speak with Apururu again, who will send you to Kupipi (in Heavens Tower), who tells you that to collect the last ring you must go to Outer Horutoto Ruins. *A party of at least 14, level 65 or higher is recommended for the fight. *Go to the F-4 West Sarutabaruta tower. Once inside, go through the Cracked Wall at I-6, then to the Cracked Wall at G-8. *Rest to full and buff up before examining the wall - examining triggers the fight immediately. *You'll be fighting two level 72 Cardian NMs: Queen of Coins (RDM) and Queen of Swords (PLD). Once the mobs are dead, examine the Cracked Wall for a cutscene, then return to Windurst. *Speak with Apururu for a cutscene, then to Shantoto, who, after another cutscene, will direct you back to Apururu. During this cutscene with Apururu, she'll tell you to go rescue her brother from the Dungeon. *Head now to the Horutoto tower entrance at J-7 in East Sarutabaruta. Past the Three Mage Gate, and at I-7, you will find the Gate of Darkness. Examine it for yet another cutscene. *Return to Windurst, the Manustery, and Apururu, for a final cutscene and the completion of the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: :The time for the Dark Dungeon jailbreak is at hand! At the request of the Manustery, you are to collect the ministry rings from all the five ministers. ---- Game Script Opistery, Windurst Waters Tosuka-Porika: Hrmm! What!? There's no reason for me to feel guilty! I have absolutaruly no intention of defying the will of the Star Sibyl. You ask him for his ring. Tosuka-Porika: ...? What was that? You want me to lend you my Optistery Ring again? Hrmm, I know what you're up to! You want to go back to the Animastery, don't you? There's no reason for you to go there. In factaru, you really shouldn't. How would you talk yourself out of trouble-wouble if you happened to run into the Star Sibyl again? You tell him why you need the ring. Tosuka-Porika: ...Hrmm? What's that!? That's not the reason? You mean to break Ajido-Marujido out of the Dark Dungeon using my Optisery Ring!? ...Hmmm... The Dark Dungeon, huh? They say that the Dark Dungeon drain's a person's magical power, eventually killing them... I doubtaru the Star Sibyl really intends to rob-wob Ajido-Marujido of his life. But she may be angry enought to rob him of his life as a mage. Tosuka-Porika pauses to think. Tosuka-Porika: Hrmm!? There was once a similar tragedy...I seem to recall... Now...who was that...? Tosuka-Porika shrugs off the thought. Tosuka-Porika: ...In any case, I have not the slightest-wightest interest in doing anything that would benifitaru Ajido-Marujido. If you're looking for help from me, you've come to the wrong place. Now, get out of here! You start to walk towards the door, but Tosuka-Porika stops you. Tosuka-Porika: ...!? Hrm? Just a momentaru...? It can't be... Hrmm... That power I feel coming from you... The minister looks at you puzzled. Then in surprise as he discovers what he senses. Tosuka-Porika: The magic has returned to the blank tome! It's a miracle...! This will mean the salvation of Windurst! You tell the tarutaru what you plan to do with the book. Tosuka-Porika: ...What!? You intend to have Ajido-Marujido read the book!? Don'taru be a fool! If you want someone to read it, then give it to me. I can...! He reaches out for the book, but it gives him a strong electric shock. Tosuka-Porika: Great Goddess! I cannot... This is beyond my stregth... I may be able to open it if I had Diza Star of the Star Sibyl... Tosuka-Porika pauses to think. Tosuka-Porika: ... Hrmm... A wily wizard of Ajido-Marujido's power should be able to withstand this magic... The minister bows his head in shame. Tosuka-Porika: ...I admit defeataru! But if I help you get this book to Ajido-Marujido, you mustaru tell me what knowledge its pages contain. I mustaru know the dangerous truth learned by Minister Karaha-Baruha. Here, take my Opistery Ring. Return it to me as soon as your task is complete!